Ne pas déranger le serpent
by heavluck
Summary: Ne pas déranger le serpent


Bonjour à tous, pour commencer. MERCI à tous pour vos messages. Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes histoires plaisent.

Voici une petite histoire sur notre directeur des Serpentard préféré.

Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Ne pas déranger le serpent **

Séverus soupira en montant les escaliers des cachots, il n'avait aucune envie de manger dans la grande salle mais même si c'était le week end et qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche sur ses précieuses potions, il se devait de manger le petit-déjeuner et le dîner avec tous en tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard,

C'est donc fatigué qu'il monta l'estrade pour s'installer à sa place, à côté de Dumbledore et hélas Gilderoy Lockhart.

Comment peut-il être aussi gaie dès le matin fut sa seule pensée avant de se verser du café.

Bonjour Séverus, comment vous portez vous ?

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, sirotant lentement son café pour chasser sa somnolence. Loin de se laisser abattre, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal continua sa conversation unilatéral.

Il semblerait que la journée sera magnifique aujourd'hui, peut être pourriez-vous me rejoindre ? Je comptais me promener autour du Lac Noir et peut être même faire un peu trempette.

Il fixa son voisin le sourire suffisant, sûr que ce dernier acceptera son invitation.

Mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et se resservit simplement un autre café. Les professeurs retinrent leurs ricanements en voyant la mine déconfite du paon. Les élèves y arrivèrent moins bien mais le narcissique ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Prenant l'homme en pitié et désirant surtout offrir la paix à son jeune collègue, Filius se tourna vers Lockhart en se raclant la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Je crains qu'il ne serve à rien de parler avec Séverus pour le moment. Au vu de son attitude, il semblerait qu'il ait passé la nuit sur une de ses potions ou une de ses inventions. De ce fait, tant qu'il n'aura pas bu au minimum ses deux tasses de café, il ne vous répondra pas. Mais je suis certain qu'il vous a entendu.

L'écrivain acquiesça lentement, peut convaincu mais décida d'abandonner devant le manque de réponse du potionniste ainsi que le regard d'avertissement du directeur derrière ce dernier.

Et bien je vous laisse alors. Je dois me préparer pour notre promenade.

L'homme se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui puis sortit rapidement, sous les regards menaçant de la table des Serpentards.

Personne ne touche à leur directeur.

Quand il eu disparut, le directeur se tourna vers son jeune maître des potions, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Séverus mon garçon, ce n'est pas très poli d'ignorer ainsi un de vos collègues.

Le dénommé releva la tête en souriant de manière méprisante.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Albus. Vous avez entendu Filius, je ne suis pas encore assez éveillé pour comprendre les discussions autour de moi. Et j'ai pour principe de ne pas parler aux idiotes dès le matin, cela pourrait gâcher ma journée.

La tablée des professeurs ricana, de même que les élèves qui n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange. Le directeur eu également un discret sourire.

Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes potions m'attendent. Je ne serais pas là ce midi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'homme se leva et partit dans un envolé de robes.

Les professeurs secouèrent la tête amusés par le geste de leur collègue ainsi que sa passion légendaires des potions. Le monde pourrait brûler qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte, trop absorbé par ses potions.

Eh bien, s'exclama joyeusement Filius, il semblerait que Gilderoy va attendre longtemps Séverus devant le lac.

C'est certain, sauf si il va le chercher dans ses cachots. Répondit Minerva inquiète que quelqu'un, surtout cet idiot, dérange l'homme.

Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter pour cela Minerva. J'ai le sentiment que notre cher Séverus ne va pas être dérangé de la journée. Informa le directeur en laissant tomber son regard sur la table des Serpentards.

Il n'eut pour réponse que des visages innocents. Les yeux pétillants de malice, il rajouta pour la forme.

Je profite de cet instant pour rappeler que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs. Bien sûr encore faut-il que des professeurs le voit.

Seuls des ricanements lui répondirent. Et dans un même mouvement, les serpentards se levèrent et sortirent de la salle.

Comme dit le matin, ce ne fut que le soir que les élèves et professeurs virent leur professeur de potion à table. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs d'humeur joyeuse.

Je devine que votre potion s'est bien déroulée, demanda le petit professeur de charme, heureux de voir son ami aussi gaie. Enfin autant que peut l'être la terreur des cachots bien sûr.

C'est exact, aucuns accidents malencontreux n'a eu lieu. Je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, elle sera prête à être testée. Acquiesça l'homme sombre du contentement dans la voix.

Je suis content pour toi mon garçon.

Merci directeur. Je dois avouer que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pu me consacrer à mes potions une journée entière sans être dérangé. Même si il me semble avoir entendu un horrible cri à un moment. On aurait dit une banshee enraillée. Désagréable !

Filius s'étrangla en essayant de retenir son rire. Voyant sa réaction, l'homme sombre haussa un sourcil demandant le problème.

Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement avalé de travers.

Hum, enfin tous c'est bien passé, pas de nuisibles pour m'importuner. En parlant de nuisible, l'autre n'est pas là ?

Si c'est de Lockhart dont tu parles, je crains qu'il ne puisse pas être présent ce soir. Il est en ce moment à l'infirmerie. Répondit l'animagus en gloussant.

A l'infirmerie ? Il s'est retourné un ongle ?

Non, je crains que notre ami, raclement de gorge des professeurs présents, n'ai eu un léger problème. Des pustules auraient poussé sur son corps et son visage. Il aurait aussi perdu tous ses cheveux ainsi que ses dents. Il a immédiatement été emmené à l'infirmerie et mit en quarantaine, au cas ou cela serait contagieux. Heureusement, un groupe de vos serpentard l'a trouvé dans les cachots en état de choc devant un miroir dont j'avoue ne pas me rappeler l'existence. Ce château m'étonnera toujours, termina gaiement le directeur en louchant sur la tarte au citron.

Le directeur des serpentards haussa les épaules et suivit l'exemple de son mentor en se servant de la tarte à la mélasse.

Quand ils eurent fini leur dessert, le vieil homme se tourna vers son ami en souriant.

Mon garçon, viendrez-vous boire le thé avec moi demain ?

Oui, acquiesça le serpent. Ma potion doit se reposer. Je viendrais à l'heure habituelle.

Parfait!

Se levant, il posa son regard sur ses élèves avant de parler gaiement.

Maintenant que nos ventres sont rempli, il est temps pour moi de vous souhaitez une bonne nuit. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, j'offre 20 points à Serpentard pour avoir aidé un de leur professeur. Bonne nuit à tous.

Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle. Personne n'a manqué le fait que le directeur n'ait pas précisé quel professeur avait été aidé mais tous connaissaient la réponse et ce n'était pas celui présent à l'infirmerie.

En retournant dans leur salles communes, ils eurent la même pensée. Si la terreur des cachots protège ses serpents, l'inverse est également vrai. Et ce ne sont ni les professeurs, ni le directeur qui les arrêteront. Car eux aussi sont protecteurs de leur jeune collègue.

Comme un dragon sur ses œufs, ils veillent sur Rogue.

**Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.


End file.
